


Day and Night

by TinyDancerKelsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDancerKelsey/pseuds/TinyDancerKelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cas is on his own after Dean has kicked him out of the bunker…then he met his sun. Based on the song ‘When Day Met the Night’ by Panic! at the Disco. Takes place during season nine, while Cas is on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr; talesofthewaywardsons.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have a request please submit it there, and enjoy :)

Title: Day and Night  
Summary: Cas is on his own after Dean has kicked him out of the bunker…then he met his sun. Based on the song ‘When Day Met the Night’ by Panic! at the Disco. Takes place during season nine, while Cas is on his own.   
Pairing: Human! Castiel x Reader  
Words: 2,583  
Warnings: Fluff, Sad Cas

He had to leave, in order to help Sam and Dean. He had to leave the bunker and figure things out for himself. Cas didn’t fully understand why, but he knew from the way Dean was acting that something had been very wrong, and when that something involved Sam, there was no talking the older brother out of anything. But now the angel, well… former angel, was on his own, in a world he still struggled to understand, without his grace, and with new feelings and needs he never experienced before.

It was mid-summer and the heat made the air thick and difficult to breath at times. When Cas was an angel he had never really noticed the way the humidity and sun worked together to make his vessel sweat and his trench coat unbearable to wear. He shrugged it off, but couldn’t bring himself to disposing of it completely, it had been almost a part of him for so long, and he continued his way to the next town.

Castiel had been through several towns after leaving the bunker, but hadn’t quite found one that he was sure he would be safe in, away from the fallen angels now looking to blame him for the fall. At this point he wasn’t even sure he could find a town that he could stay in, after all he had no money, and he barely even knew how to be human. God, this heat was unbearable, Cas had taken off his suit jacket at this point too, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He started to feel light-headed, and hot and cold at all once, so many sensations that it made his head spin.

“Are you alright?”

Turning quickly, he saw you, sitting under an umbrella tree while sipping on a glass of iced tea in what he assumed to be your garden. He didn’t even notice the old farm house with the beautiful yard and chipped paint, but he did notice your eyes. They where bright, and shining, free from any horrors of the world and filled with worry. Why were those eyes so worried? The former angel never figured out the answer before his world turned black.

“Sir? Sir?! Hey can you hear me?”

When Cas finally came to, you were hovering over him, holding a cold wash cloth to his face, and he was laying on your couch. You let out a sigh of relief when his eyes finally opened. It hadn’t been easy to get him inside, but you knew you had to get him out of the sun.

“W-where?” Cas started ask, looking around in confusion.

“My house. You passed out, probably from heat stroke. No surprise, considering what you’re wearing,” you continued to pat his face and forehead with the cloth. “What were you doing out there like that anyway?”

“Looking for a town,” Cas swallowed, his mouth was dry and he was still groggy from the heat.

You handed him a glass with ice water, and he accepted it gratefully, gulping down the cool liquid. When he finished, he handed the glass back to you, giving you a thankful smile and you returned a smile of your own.

“What town are you looking for? If it’s not too far I could give you a lift,” you said standing to refill the glass.

“I don’t know. I just needed a place to stay,” He sat up slowly, gazing at you with his bright blue eyes. He was sad to see your eyes were still filled with   
worry, and now a little sadness as well. Were those sad worried eyes for him?

You sighed again, running a hand through your hair and chewing slightly on your bottom lip as you often did while thinking. The poor guy seemed so lost and confused, and his eyes, they were so sad and full of something else. Regret maybe? Whatever it was, you knew you had to at least try to help the guy, and he seemed pretty harmless.

“Well…I suppose you could stay here for a while,” you said after a few moments of silence. “I don’t have much, but there is a spare room upstairs and food in the fridge.”

“I have no money,” he patted his pockets slightly.

“There’s plenty of house work that needs to be done around here. If you’re willing to help out then I don’t see a problem,” you leaned against the doorway from the living room to the kitchen. “At least let me cook you a meal and offer you the bed for tonight.”

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to do much,” he said softly, bowing his head. He had never expected this amount of kindness from a stranger, let alone one that he had passed out in front of.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll think of something in terms of payment. I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Castiel. Thank you for your kindness, I don’t really know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s way any decent human being would do in a situation like this. Now how about you go get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom at the end of the hall, while I make us something to eat,” You turned on your heel and headed into the kitchen, leaving the tired man sitting on the couch.

Cas waited a few more seconds to be sure that he wouldn’t collapse again, then stood up and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully he had been human long enough to understand the basic functions and needs of the human body, and what was appropriate. So he washed his face and hands, hoping this would be enough until he could use the shower after dinner. Leaving the bathroom he was hit with the smell of food cooking, which caused his stomach to rumble and gurgle in its desperate call for sustenance. 

Entering the kitchen, he saw you setting the small table, while something was baking in the oven behind you. You were humming to yourself as you placed the knives and forks on the proper sides of the plates, then looking up to see Cas enter. 

“Take a seat, the food should be ready in about ten minutes or so,” you smiled. Your eyes seem brighter now, which made Cas smile. They were beautiful eyes, he had never seen any like them in all of his centuries of existence. Taking his seat, he sipped on the fresh glass of water you had placed in front of him, enjoying the refreshing feeling.

“It smells delicious,” he commented after another sip.

“Lets hope it tastes as good as smells,” you teased. “I’m not a great cook, but I’m not bad either. It’s enough to get by in life.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said truthfully as his stomach yelled at him again, almost loud enough for you to hear.

The timer sounded, and you retrieved your slightly browned lasagna from the oven. Thankfully it was only a small patch of cheese on the corner that had burned, which you quickly scrapped off before setting the dish on the table and cutting it into squares.

“Take as much as you want,” you said, scooping out a good sized portion for yourself.

Cas did the same, and the two of you ate in silence for awhile. But you both found that it never became an awkward silence, but one that was comfortable and welcoming. Like two good friends who didn’t need to say anything, but simply enjoyed the others company.

You knew better than to bring up the subject of why he had been wandering around in the middle of summer. It was his business, not yours, and if he wanted to tell you, you would of course listen. This broken man in front of you seemed so lost, but he seemed to change with that dinner, his face and body relaxed with every bite of food. This was someone who needed help but would never outright ask someone he didn’t know for it, but who had been turned away by the ones he did trust. He was someone that needed something solid to hold onto while his world rushed and swirled around him. And if he would let you, you were going to try to be that stability for him, for as long as he needed you to be, but first you needed something from him.

“A smile,” you said suddenly, causing Cas’ head to jerk up.

“What?”

“Smile,” you repeated. “But only if you can. Smile for me, when you feel the world isn’t so bad. When you can give me that smile, you can consider it your payment for staying here.”

“I don’t know if I can…”

“It doesn’t have to be today, Castiel. I wouldn’t expect a smile like that to come so quickly. But when it does come, I need to be the first to see. That is my payment,” you crossed your arms closing off any argument before it started.

Sitting in his seat a bit shocked, you smirked at him and continued with your meal while he contemplated what you had just said. A smile? That’s what she wanted in exchange for giving him a place to stay and food to eat? How could that possibly be enough, how could that be a form of payment at all?  
Finishing the meal, you started clearing the table, as Cas stood by awkwardly, unsure of what he needed to do in order to help. You glanced over at him as you washed the dishes and handed him a towel and a wet plate. He stared at the two objects for a moment before it clicked that he was meant to dry the now clean dishware.

And that’s how your nights went for the next week, sitting together for dinner, mostly in a comfortable silence and afterwards you washed the dishes as he dried them. Of course you had exchanged a few conversations, discovering that Cas hadn’t tried most kinds of food, or seen some of the most popular films and being quick to remedy the situation. You had gained a few small smiles from him, but not the smile you were waiting for as your payment. Not a smile that said he was happy in life, but ones that said he was okay with things right now, or a comment made him happy for a brief moment.

Cas wouldn’t have that feeling for a while, and he knew it as well as you seemed to, despite him never telling you the full truth of his situation. But he was starting to gain another feeling, one that he had never experienced before and wasn’t sure what it even meant. It was a feeling he got whenever he saw you smile, or the sparkle in your enticing eyes, or when he just thought about you when you were gone at work. You started to fill his thoughts when he couldn’t bare to think of everything that had gone wrong, you made everything easier to live with.

He wanted so badly to ask you what it all meant, but at the same time he felt that a normal human should already know, and he hadn’t told you about being an angel yet. Maybe he never would, after all just knowing that fact could put you in danger and that was something that Castiel couldn’t live with.  
The phone rang, breaking his thought process, and he checked the caller ID like you had showed him, so he knew when to answer while you were at work. Your cell number appeared on the small screen causing his heart to jump. Why were you calling? Was something wrong? Had someone found you to get to him?

“Hello?” he answer hesitantly.

“Hey Cas! I’m gonna be a little late, I need to stop by the grocery store before heading home. Is there anything special you want me to pick up for dinner?” your voice was clear and happy. Cas let out a sigh of relief, realizing that you were fine.

“Umm…I’ve never had tacos, and the ads make them look interesting,” he said seriously as a Taco Bell commercial flashed on the TV screen. You laughed, a beautiful sound, and said you’d pick up what you needed. With a soft smile Cas hung up the phone and waiting for your return, he had to tell you everything.

The sun was setting by the time you got home, causing the sky to appear golden, while the moon started to show its face as well. Cas greeted you at the door like a puppy dog waiting for its owner. He seemed a little nervous as he helped you unpack the groceries, and set out the ingredients for dinner, but you didn’t push him. That was still your rule, let him tell you anything but only when he was ready to do so.

“Y/N?” he finally said halfway through dinner.

“Hmm?” you asked with your mouth full.

“I-I have something I need to tell…but it may seem…crazy,”he started fiddling with the table cloth.

“Cas, you can tell me anything,” you said once you swallowed. Putting down the remainder of the taco you folded your hands on your lap and gave him your full attention.

He told you everything. About being an angel, about Metatron and his betrayal, about the fall and being sent out by his only friends. He told you about monsters and the war of heaven and hell and how he helped to stop Lucifer and Michael destroy everything. And you sat and you listened. Never once did you make any kind of motion that you didn’t believe him or thought he was insane. Your eyes stayed fixed on him, absorbing all of the information that he gave you, and waiting for him to finish. Once he was done, the two of you stayed silent for a few minutes.

“I believe you,” was the first thing you said. You were still trying to process everything and there were a few things that you didn’t understand but you could see it on his face that he was telling you the truth. 

Cas’ face washed over with relief when you said those words. He had feared that you would turn him out like Dean had. Or that you would scream and shout, telling him you never wanted to see him again, which was something his heart just couldn’t take. Wait…his heart…that was it wasn’t it?

“Our lives are like day and night,” you said, making Cas look at you again. “So different, but at the same time crossing over in strange and beautiful ways.”

You looked out the window to the night sky, admiring the full moon, while Cas simply looked at you because he had figured it out. That weird feeling he’s been having for the past few days, it was one of the most amazing feelings a human could ever feel. Something so special that humans wrote songs about it, made hundreds of films and books on the subject but even those didn’t fully capture the feeling. The smile you had been waiting for slowly formed on his face as he realized what the feeling was.

'When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night.'


End file.
